


The Power Of Three

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Summer Pornathon 2015, challenge two, third date, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Merlin's third date with his childhood sweetheart, Percival, and he has prepared something special for the occasion :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the second challenge of the Summer Portnathon 2015 Hope you guys like it :$ Comments are super appreciated, so please let me know what you think ^u^

There had been two wonderful dates, each as different from one another as night and day. There had been two good night kisses of which the one lingered just a wee bit longer than the first. And of course on both occasions the two would be lovers wanted more, but were afraid that they might be rushing things.

 

So it was no surprise that Merlin Emrys was at home on a Friday evening, preparing a romantic dinner for the third date with his long-time childhood friend and crush, Percival Knight. The table was set, the lamb roast and vegetables cooked and little Belgian chocolate mug cakes were cooling on the windowsill.

 

Merlin looked at the clock with a contented sigh, noting he had more than enough time to wash up and get ready before Percival would arrive. He shucked his apron, hanging it on its hook on the pantry door and beelined towards his en suite bathroom.

 

The hot, steaming water was a welcome feeling as it flowed over his face, down his neck and shoulders. Closing his eyes, he saw Percival. His gorgeous smile and seductive grey-blue eyes fixed on him, as he slowly stuck out his tongue to wet his lips. The mental image was enough to make Merlin’s cock twitch, before it rose to full mast.

 

Merlin moaned, taking himself in hand and slowly stroking his cock to thoughts of Percival’s muscular body, glistening with post workout sweat. A small grunt escaped his lips, his body jerking as three long jets of cum splattered against the shower wall.

 

He finished his shower, making sure to clean any remnants of his orgasm from the walls before getting out and drying off. He dressed in a fetching pair of blue form-fitting skinny jeans and sneakers, along with a sky blue long sleeve T-shirt and a soft red scarf.

 

Merlin greeted Percival at the door when the doorbell rang, before being presented with a bouquet of roses which he promptly placed in a vase on the dinner table. They made small talk as Percival savoured the delightful taste of a proper home cooked meal.

 

“Merlin, this is fantastic! Did you get your mum to cook this for you?” Percival asked around a mouthful of roast and potatoes.

 

“I used to help mum in the kitchen a lot when I was younger, remember?” Merlin smiled shyly, “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it! Your mum should be proud, this is five star quality food,” Percival emphasised with a raise of his wine glass and a wink.

 

After dinner, they adjourned to the lounge for tea and desert. Merlin’s mug cake was a success if Percival’s eager mouthfuls were anything to go by and Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle at the tall man.

 

“What’s so funny?” Percival asked with a raised brow.

 

“You have a little bit of chocolate on your lip,” Merlin smiled, scooting closer.

 

“Where?” said Percival, wiping at his mouth.

 

“Right here,” said Merlin, leaning up and catching his lips in a sweet kiss. Slowly drawing back, he looked Percival in the eye, before leaning back in for a second and third kiss, feeling a large hand move to cup the back of his neck, deepening their kisses until they were full on snogging.

 

Their hands roamed one another’s bodies and before long, their clothes lay discarded on the floor. Merlin lay on top of Percival, his slender, lithe body dwarfed in caparison to Percival’s taller, muscular physique. Merlin moaned into their kiss, as Percival groped and kneaded his pert buttocks.

 

“May I?” Percival asked, breaking their lip lock briefly, resting his fingers near the cleft of Merlin’s arse.

 

“Yes,” Merlin breathed, trailing kisses down Percival’s neck and collarbone as he lathered a finger with spit before gently pushing it past Merlin’s tight ring of muscle. Merlin moaned loudly, feeling Percival’s cock pulse beneath him while he rocked back into Percival’s intruding digit.

 

He lowered his head down, biting Percival’s neck, sucking a visible bruise on his skin when a second finger was added. Percival managed a third finger into Merlin, before his mouth was attacked with an array of filthy kisses, their tongues wrestling frantically while he fingered Merlin’s hole.

 

“Oh God, Percy! I want- I need you inside me,” Merlin whimpered, his cock slick with arousal as it dribbled down his shaft to mix with that of Percival’s.

 

“Not here,” Percival sighed, “Bed!”

 

Merlin wrapped his legs around Percival’s waist as he hoisted him up and steadily walked to Merlin’s bedroom. He gently lowered Merlin onto the soft sheets of his large poster bed, before positioning his large cock at Merlin’s hole. “Are you sure you want this?” Percival asked, his gaze uncertain.

 

“Yes,” Merlin whispered, cupping his cheek to erase any doubt from Percival’s mind.

 

“We can stop at any time, you just let me know,” Percival leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, slicking Merlin’s crevice with his arousal. Merlin gasped, his legs tightening around Percival as his cock slid past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“More,” he begged, pulling Percival in deeper. His back arched when Percival was buried balls deep inside him, waves of pleasure shooting through his body from the stimulation to his prostate.

 

Percival breathed through gritted teeth, thrusting into the raven haired man, his moans and gasps of ecstasy went straight to his cock, egging him on to increase speed.

“Oh yes!! Pound me harder, daddy!” Merlin moaned.

 

Hearing Merlin’s words, Percival let go of all restraint, lifting him in his arms as he thrust vigorously into the smaller man. They looked at each other, never breaking eye contact, taking in the sight of pure bliss etched on one another’s face. “I’m gonna cum!” Percival warned through a low growl.

 

“Oh fuck, fill me, daddy!” Merlin yelled, flexing his muscles around the taller man’s cock. “Want to feel your load inside me!”

 

Percival cried out as he thrust into Merlin three more times before erupting inside him with his cock buried to the base.

 

“Oh fuck!” Merlin gasped, as his own cum shot into his lips, chest and stomach, with the rest drizzling down his balls. Percival caught his lips in a searing kiss, licking the jizz from them before both collapsed in a heap on the bed.

 

“That was incredible!” Percival purred, laying an arm over Merlin and pulling him close.

 

“I told you, the third date would be magical,” Merlin replied, nuzzling Percival’s neck before they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
